


Avenger Drabbles

by WintersScribe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersScribe/pseuds/WintersScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word Prompt drabbles from my writing warm ups. Some cute and fluffy, some dark and angsty, whatever I was working on that day. Mostly WinterShock because of the fic I'm working on, but other characters/pairings will pop up from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenger Drabbles

Drug- James never understood why some people claimed their lovers intoxicated them. Perhaps the drugs Hydra pumped into him made him biased. He thought of Darcy as his clarity, the one person who could cut through the mind numbing fog and make him feel human again.

Read- Darcy loved to sit in James' lap and read while he played with her hair. Who knew the Winter Soldier could french braid?

Stars- Darcy may not share Jane's fanatical devotion to space, but she had to admit there were few things better than gazing at the stars with her head in James' lap.

Voice- Darcy's voice grounded him somehow, a lifeline to pull him out when he was drowning in a sea of bloody memory.

Strawberries- James couldn't remember if he had ever had strawberries before, but he didn't think he ever enjoyed them as much as he did stealing them from Darcy's lips.

Cage- Darcy was terrified that they would lock James up for "his crimes" ignoring the fact that he had no control over his actions. She swore she wouldn't let them lock him in a cage.

Future- James had no idea what the future would hold, he just knew he had one for the first time he could remember. He desperately hoped Darcy would be in it. 

Music- Darcy loved sharing her music with him, "updating his tastes." It made James smile, because it was one more thing for them to share.

Burn- Darcy wasn't normally a violent person, (strange dudes freaking her out aside) but when she thought of everything he'd been through, she wanted to burn his enemies to the ground and salt their ashes so they'd never rise again.

Age- Sometimes Darcy thought it was funny how James was simultaneously about her age and like 90 years old. Sometimes she was saddened by how much it showed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully some of these will make someone smile. I'll add warnings as needed, let me know if I should tag something.


End file.
